


the right one

by lifeisadoozy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy's getting married. Is he the right one for her?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	the right one

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say: Lincoln is such a great guy. I think he's a super great guy on the show. And I don't know why I wrote him this way on here. I just wrote this fic because of the idea I had and I didn't want to use Ward as the guy because, no. And I didn't want to use Miles either. So, I used Lincoln and this is a disclaimer that I'm sure he's not actually like this in the show (still haven't rewatched, so really, I don't remember). Please go easy on me. I promise I do think he's a great guy and I do like him very much. He's just written as the 'bad guy' or the 'jerk' in this because of the plot. Not because he's that way. Okay. Sorry for the ramble, but I was super shocked when I wrote him in this way. Omg I feel so bad for him in this fic. Also, don't mind the timeline if it doesn't add up. I'm writing this in the middle of the night here, so my brain's a little messed up :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The door creaked wide open. A figure walked in. He locked eyes with her as the world faded away. The two of them stared at each other longingly. One look at him, and she knew what she should’ve done. And what she’s going to do now.

*3 years ago*

“What are you doing?” Daisy asked, tears gathered in her eyes.

“I’m packing. What do you think I’m doing?” He spat. Shoving his clothes into a duffel bag, not caring whether they would crinkle.

“Wha—just because we fought? Lincoln—”

“ _Just because?_ Daisy you don’t see a future for us. So why would I be staying?” He paused his packing, turning around to face her. His eyes softened. “I asked you if you’d think about marriage. I’m not asking you to marry me right now. Just sometime down the line.” His eyebrows furrowed as his voice raised. “And then you started to blow up.”

“Yeah, maybe because we’ve only been dating for 6 months!” Daisy shouted.

“I’m not talking about now!” He matched her volume.

“I—” The words were stuck on her throat. She blinked back those tears as she shook her head slightly.

“If you don’t see a future for us, then why are we even together?” Lincoln asked.

“Because I like you! And if we see where this relationship would go, I might even love you!” Daisy responded.

“Yeah? Well I _do_ love you. And I want to build a family _with_ you! But clearly, you don’t want that.” He went back to packing and zipped up his duffel bag.

“I’m not ready, Lincoln! You can’t just ask me to be ready.” Daisy could feel her throat swelling up, as her voice cracked when she loudly replied to him.

“Well, when will you be?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows while placing his bag over his shoulders, holding onto the strap tightly.

“I—I don’t know.” She whispered. Her eyes were red, hair’s frazzled. She sighed.

Lincoln nodded. “Yeah, well I don’t want to wait around until you’re ready. I-I want a full life, Daisy. One with kids and growing old together in a house somewhere. And if you can’t give me that—” He took a deep breath. “—then I’ll have to find it elsewhere.” He voiced.

Daisy looked at him in disbelief. “So, you’re saying we’re done?” She nodded quickly. “You’re saying you’re giving up on me?” She narrowed her eyes. “You’re saying that you’re leaving me?” She crossed her arms while he helplessly stared at her. “Okay.” She let out a breath. “Okay.” She uncrossed her arms, shoving him out the door. “Get out.”

“Dais—” He relented.

“Out!” She screamed as he stepped outside their shared apartment, and she slammed the door in his face.

Behind closed doors, Daisy let her tears fall as she slid onto the ground with her back to a wall. She could’ve loved him. She probably did. But she couldn’t admit it to herself. Nevertheless to him. And now he’s gone. But if he could move on, so can she. It’s time to pick herself back up again. _Another failed relationship. Just my luck._ She scoffed.

*2 years ago*

Daisy’s been doing well. She stopped thinking about Lincoln after those 3 months of misery. She went to work and come back home. Didn’t bother to talk to anyone other than her customers. She told herself to not enter another doomed relationship for as long as she shall live. Being alone doesn’t mean feeling lonely. It doesn’t have to be. She has Jemma, Fitz, Coulson, May, Mack, Elena, Hunter, Bobbi. She has her family and friends. _I don’t need no man_.

So, after 3 months of wallowing in self-pity, she stopped looking for love. She continued working in Coulson and May’s coffee shop and having girls’ nights out. And in. Mostly in. She was happy again.

About 4 months after the break-up, she met Daniel Sousa. He was a customer in the coffee shop, and he was kind, polite, compassionate. With every interaction, and every little detail she learnt about him, she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Which was odd, because she had never fallen for someone so quick before.

But she didn’t want him out of her life. She didn’t want another disastrous relationship that would drive him away. So, they remained friends. She hid her feelings from him. Denying a confession when Jemma asked about it. Denying it even from herself.

One day, about 6 months since they had met, she was talking about her past to Daniel.

“And yeah. I was in the orphanage, didn’t know who I am, didn’t even have a _name_. Then I found myself in the coffee shop and well, the rest is history.” Daisy spilled her story out to him, with a cup of tea snuggled in her hands. They were in his apartment, having pizza for dinner and watching a movie. _It was a friend’s hangout_ , she told herself.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Daniel gazed at her with awe and wonder, with the tiniest of smiles across his face.

“I—what? Me?” Daisy replied with her eyes open wide.

“Yeah. You.” He saw the question in her eyes and continued. “You know. You’ll try to do what’s right even if it’s hard. You would isolate yourself for a while before you end up back with your friends. You hate losing—”

“Everyone hates losing.” She muttered.

“Yeah. But you’ll run at the problem full-tilt until you either solve it or slam headlong into a brick wall.” He tilted his head and raised one of his eyebrows, going _am I right or am I right?_ Which, if she was being honest, he is.

“I guess. But how does that—”

“Because. When you run into those so-called walls, you should have someone there to help you pick yourself back up.” He ended with a smile.

“What—you’d like to be that someone for me?” She questioned. Her heartbeat’s stomping through her chest waiting for his answer.

“If you’d let me.” He pursed his lips.

Since then, their dynamic shifted. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t exactly just friends either. She wanted to ask him out on a date and was waiting for him in the coffee shop. He was running late. He would always arrive on 7 am on-the-dot. And when he _did_ arrive, he had received some news.

“They’re moving me to the other side of the country.” He looked ragged. His usually styled hair loosened and showed off his curls. His normally tucked-in shirt was out. His eyes lost the sparkle that she loved so much.

“Wh-what? Who?” Daisy’s hand froze in the middle of the air. Her feet were planted on the ground. Unmoving.

“The company I’m working for. They want me to head up the business in LA instead. They’ve booked me a ticket for my flight in 3 days. I don’t wanna go but if I don’t, they’re going to let me go. I don’t know what to do.” He sounded desperate.

Daisy’s heartbroken. He was leaving. Just like everyone else. But she knew how much this job meant to Daniel. It was the one thing that his grandfather asked of him before he passed. “I—you should go, Daniel. This is big for you. I know how much you love what you do. You should take up the offer.” She swallowed down her tears.

“I—I don’t want to leave. I—” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, looking straight into her soul. “—I don’t want to leave _you_.”

“I don’t want you to leave either. But we can stay in touch, right? We’ve got phones. We can text and facetime. Daniel. You have to do this.”

“I—”

“Do this for you.”

He nodded dejectedly. “Okay. Okay. I guess I should pack.”

The day he left was the worst day of her life. They weren’t _anything_. But she felt as though she had let her soulmate go.

“You know the saying, Dais. If they’re yours, they’ll come back.” Jemma tried soothing her.

“I know. But I didn’t get to tell him I love him.” Daisy choked on a sob.

“I know. I know. I’m right here.”

“Thanks Jem. I know you are.”

Daisy had learnt to lean on those close to her when she needs to. She learnt that from Daniel. Daniel, who would pick the lock to her door when she shuts him out. Daniel, who would bring her coffee in the morning because he knew that she didn’t have an early shift on Wednesday. Daniel, who would come to her apartment at 4 am because she had a nightmare. Daniel, who she hoped would come back to her.

*1 year ago*

It’s been a year since Daniel left. And she didn’t realize that she hadn’t moved on. Because not long after, Lincoln came back. He came back and he wanted to try again. Daisy thought to what Jemma had said. About how if they’re hers, they’ll come back. And here was Lincoln, laying it all on the line. So, she accepted. Telling him that _maybe_ she’d try to look forward to what the future holds for them instead of being scared.

He proposed about 7 months in. In front of _everybody_. He said that she deserves the best and she said yes. Because she thought she was _supposed_ to. Right? Because it didn’t work last time since she didn’t give him the chance. It didn’t work last time because she was afraid. Now, she wasn’t afraid anymore. She wanted that future. The kids. The growing-old-together. The house somewhere. She wanted that. But what she couldn’t fathom, was the fact that she wanted all that with someone else.

*Now *

The wedding planning was brutal. Lincoln’s parents wanted this big wedding in a cathedral with thousands of guests. Daisy, she wanted a small wedding. One with close family and friends. Maybe in a garden somewhere. Maybe have Mack officiate since he had gotten his license online 2 years ago to marry Jemma and Fitz.

But her future in-laws wouldn’t budge. It felt like Daisy didn’t have any say in the wedding at all. She told Lincoln all about it, which creates another big fight between the two. He walked away, not for the first time since they got back together, and maybe not for the last. That night, he came back to her (their) apartment and apologized about how he reacted. But he still stood by what he said. About how they should let his parents steer the wedding.

“Besides. It’s just a wedding, right? What matters is life after it.” He said, while holding her hands. She slipped them off of his before replying.

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” She gave him a tight smile before heading for bed.

So now, she’s in the bride’s dressing room, with Jemma, Bobbi, Elena and May, getting ready for her big day.

“Whoa, Bobbi, don’t pull too hard on the zipper. This dress is a rental.” Daisy reprimanded her friend.

“Sorry, Dais. I’m still mad that you didn’t get a say on the wedding at all.” Bobbi replied.

“I did.” She said indignantly. “I get to choose the flowers. And-and my dress. And the guests. And the flavor of the cake.” She shrugged and whispered, “Yeah.”

“Still. It’s _your_ wedding.” Bobbi grumbled. “There you go. You look great.” She smiled at Daisy.

Daisy looked at herself in the mirror. And she sighed. She wants this. _I want this. I want this. I want this. I want this._

“Daisy. Are you alright?” Jemma asked. Daisy whirled around to see her friends’ frowned faces.

“I’m fine, guys. It’s nothing.”

“Dais. If you don’t want to go through with this, I can help you out the window.” Bobbi said, with her eyes furrowed tight.

“No. I-I do. I want this.” _I want this. I want this. I want this. I want this._

“Guys, can you give me and Daisy the room?” May asked sternly.

The others walked out as May placed a hand on Daisy’s shoulder as Daisy herself looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“Daisy. Tell me what’s on your mind.” May uttered.

“I want this. I want this. I—” Daisy mumbled, looking down at her hands

“Okay. You want this.”

“I—I—I want this. Right?” Daisy raised her eyes and stared at May’s reflection.

May turned Daisy around to face her. “Do you? Are you having doubts, Dais?”

“No!” Daisy cried. “No.” She calmly echoed herself.

“Okay. Can you do something for me, honey?” May calmly asked.

“Okay.” Daisy whispered.

“Okay. Close your eyes.” Daisy did as she was told. “Now, I want you to picture your life 5 years in the future.” Daisy nodded. “Can you see a house?” Another nod. “Will there be kids?” A shake of the head. “A baby?” Nod. “Okay. Are you in the house?” Nod. “Do you see your husband?” A smile and a nod. “Open your eyes.”

Daisy’s eyes opened. And so did her heart.

“Okay. Who did you—”

“Ladies? It’s time.” Coulson interrupted with a knock and a shout.

“Wait, what?” Daisy hadn’t processed what she saw just yet.

Coulson walked in. “Let’s go, Dais. They’re all waiting for you.” He smiled.

A question rung in May’s head as she rubbed Daisy’s back. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Before she knew it, Daisy walked down the aisle, right up to the altar, felt a kiss on her cheek and a squeeze of a hand. Then, she could feel Lincoln’s hands on her. It felt off. She blinked. The priest had begun talking.

“I do.” She heard Lincoln say aloud.

“Do you, Daisy Johnson, take Lincoln Campbell, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I—I—” Daisy couldn’t utter the next word. Because when she closed her eyes, the person she saw as her husband wasn’t the person standing in front of her. And she felt horrible. Because she shouldn’t have said yes. She shouldn’t have let it go this far. She should’ve realized sooner that what she wanted, was a wedding, a family, a life with someone else.

The door screeched open. Someone walked in. He locked eyes with Daisy as the world faded away. The two of them stared at each other with tears in their eyes. One look at him, and she knew what she should’ve done. And what she’s going to do now.

He knew it was a terrible mistake. He shouldn’t have left New York. He should’ve stayed. With _her_. He tried to move on. But that didn’t work. Nobody could be who she is to him. Nobody could measure up. And yes, that’s horrible. But he loves her. And now, she’s getting married to somebody that’s not him. He caught his breath and realized how dumb he’s being. He should’ve arrived sooner and be there for her. Be there for her the way a friend would. Because even if he couldn’t be hers, the least he could do is be in her life. And the only way to do that now, is to be a friend. _Just_ a friend. Nothing else.

“Daniel.” She whispered. But he heard it. Somehow, he heard her. He let out a long breath.

Somebody cleared their throat. Right. The priest. She hadn’t answered the question yet. “Do you, _Daisy Johnson_ ,” he emphasized, “take Lincoln Campbell, as your lawfully wedded husband?” All eyes were on her, but the only eyes she could focus on, was Daniel’s.

“I—I—” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Then, she saw Daniel turn around, as if he would walk away. No. She’s not letting him go ever again. “—don’t.”

The world stilled. Time stopped. Daniel whirled around; shock evident on his face. His eyes wide, lips parted, eyebrows up high.

Daisy turned back to look at Lincoln, eyes apologizing for what she had just done. “I’m sorry. I—I didn’t see you.”

“I’m right here, Daisy.” He cast a questioning gaze at her.

“No. I meant—” She looked at May who was standing slightly behind her, and back at him. “—I didn’t see you, Lincoln.” And May understood.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I—I can’t.” She swallowed.

“I’m not the one you’re in love with, am I? I haven’t been for a long time. Maybe I’ve never _been_ someone you’re in love with.” He nodded. Understanding filled his eyes.

“I—”

“It’s okay.” He took a deep breath. “I figured this might happen.”

“Wha—”

“I knew I had lost you when I came back to find you.” He gave her a half-hearted smile. “Your eyes didn’t light up when you see me. It used to. A little. But not like that.”

“Like what?” She whispered.

“You know like what, Daisy. I’m sorry I pushed. And I’m sorry that we had to end this right here in front of everyone.”

“You mean the way it started?” She joked. He raised an eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” He pursed his lips. “Okay.” He murmured. Then, he took another deep breath and bellowed, “Wedding’s off.”

The crowd stood up from their seats as Lincoln walked off the altar. There were mutterings everywhere. His parents were angry. She could tell. But her attention was elsewhere. Her mind was elsewhere. Her _heart_ was elsewhere.

“Go to him.” May whispered to her ear and nodded towards Daniel.

Daisy walked towards where Daniel is. He was still. Motionless. And when Daisy reached him, she placed a hand on his cheek. He shook himself out of his reverie and leaned onto her touch with his eyes closed.

“Daniel.” She murmured with awe. “You’re here.”

“Hmm.” His eyes were still shut.

“Daniel, open your eyes.”

He shook his head, cheek plastered on her palm.

“Open your eyes, Danny-boy.”

He chuckled and finally opened his eyes. “Ever so demanding, sweetheart.”

Her eyes softened at the nickname he gave her. “Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all. Never change, Daisy. You’re perfect just the way you are.” He took her hand from his cheek and held it as if it was his lifeline.

For the first time that day, she laughed a genuine laugh. “Dork.” She mumbled.

"Hmm."

"Daniel."

"Yeah, Dais?"

"What about your job? The one in LA?" She asked.

"I'm quitting it. I want to be with you. If you'll have me." He said earnestly.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to, sweetheart. Wherever you are, is where I belong." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She sent him a worried glance.

"More than anything." He sincerely stated.

“Ah. That’s our girl.” Coulson claimed as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to go through with the wedding? I could’ve drove everyone away long ago.”

“Yeah, and you’ll have them pounce on you instead.” May scolded him. “So, when’s _your_ wedding?” She casted the question at Daisy and Daniel.

Daisy stammered. “I—May!”

“Whenever she’s ready.” Daniel murmured, eyes on Daisy, a soft smile on his face.

*2 years later*

They had been dating for a year and a half. Daisy’s head was on Daniel’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he played with her hair. She feels content, as if she’s in a state of serenity. Where she is perfectly calm and happy.

“Marry me?” She muttered. Hand on his chest, eyes closed. She’s sure of what he would say.

“Honey—” He started hesitantly. “—what did-what did you just say?” His breath was taken away from him.

She sat up, feet crossed, eyes on him. “Marry me.”

He blinked. Once. Twice. Gazed into her eyes, searching for any jokes, or dishonesty. But all he found was openness and vulnerability. “Yes.” The answer rolled off his tongue.

“Yeah?” She looked hopeful.

“Yeah. Let’s get married.” He said decisively.

“Okay. Okay.”

So now, 6 months later, she’s in Coulson and May’s house, getting ready.

“Well. You know what they say. Second time’s the charm.” Jemma teased.

“You know very well that that’s not the saying, Jem.” Daisy giggled.

“Told you that when he’s yours, he’ll come back.”

“Yeah. Well. I thought it meant for Lincoln too.” She shrugged.

“He wasn’t the one I was implying about and you know it.”

Daisy smiled. “I know.”

“You happy, Dais?” May asked.

“Hmm.” Daisy closed her eyes. “A house. A baby. A toddler. Daniel.” She stated and she opened her eyes.

“Your 5-year plan?” May raised her eyebrows. Toddler was new.

“Yeah.”

“Daisy. Are you pregnant?” May questioned.

“No. Not yet.” She beamed.

“Girls, it’s time.” Coulson knocked.

“Coming.” Daisy replied.

She opened the door, the rest of the girls filed out of the room, leaving May, Daisy and Coulson.

“Thank you. For everything.” Daisy hugged the older two.

“I’m glad you’re happy Dais. And finally with the right one.” Coulson commented.

“We love you, Daisy.” May said.

“You guys. You’re gonna make me cry.” Daisy replied.

“Pretty sure you’re going to either way.” Coulson teased.

“Alright. Let’s go. Let’s not make the groom wait any longer.” May exclaimed.

The three walked down the stairs and into the backyard. Daisy saw Daniel at the end of the aisle and Coulson’s right. Her vision blurred, covered with tears. She blinked and they fell. She could see him clearly again. And he wasn’t doing any better. His cheeks were stained with his tears as he looked at his bride.

The three reached the aisle and Daisy hugged Coulson and May.

“I love you guys too.” She whispered.

And then she was handed to Daniel. Ready to begin a new chapter of her life.

Mack was blabbering about how the two met and the way he had won the $20 from Elena early on, before finally, asking the important question. “Daniel Jordan Sousa. Do you take Daisy as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Daisy Louise Johnson. Do you take Daniel as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Their family and friends waited for her response with bated breath.

“I do.” Daisy let out a breath. “I do. Of course I do.” She grinned while Daniel laughed.

“Never had a doubt, sweetheart.”

“I now pronounce you man and wife. Now kiss.” Mack declared.

The two met in the middle and kissed each other softly as their family and friends shouted with glee, clapping for the two.

Daisy could say with certainty that _this_ is perfect. Jemma and Fitz’ daughter, Alya was eating cake out of her tiny little hands. Mack and Elena’s adopted son, Flint, was sneaking a sip or two out of the champagne glass. May and Coulson were conversing with Daniel’s parents, laughing together like old friends. _This_ is perfect because of how imperfect it is.

“Daisy. The wedding was beautiful.” Marie Sousa greeted her with a hug.

“You did great son.” Noah Sousa patted Daniel on the back.

“Yeah.” He smiled at her.

“Welcome to the family, Daisy.” Noah embraced her.

“Give her room to breathe, honey.” Marie chastised her husband.

Daisy chuckled. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Marie squeezed Daisy’s hand and they walked off to mingle with the rest of her family.

Daisy leaned back to her _husband’s_ chest as he wrapped his arms around his _wife_.

“Ready for our next adventure, my love?” Daniel’s breath tickled her ear.

“As long as you’re here with me, Danny-boy.” She cackled as his fingers poked her sides.

**Author's Note:**

> And again, I like Lincoln. So, yeah. Thank you for reading!


End file.
